The onset of High Definition Televisions have led to the production of peripheral high definition (HD) components such as cable boxes, DVD players and mass storage devices that provide stored HD multimedia content. The HD components therefore necessitated the use of cables that are capable of transmitting data such as the digital visual interface (DVI) cable. The DVI cable had a shortfall of not providing an audio signal requiring an additional set of audio cables. The answer to the clutter of cables was to provide a new cable known as high definition multimedia interface that replaces the previous DVI cable.
As shown in FIGS. 1-4, a standard high definition multimedia interface cable connector 1000 is commonly held onto a typical high definition multimedia interface receptacle 20 via friction interference fittings 22 unlike the previous DVI connectors that utilized two screws to secure the connectors. Moreover, a standard high definition multimedia interface receptacle 20 generally has fittings such as spring biased tabs 22 positioned in openings 25, wherein the tabs 22 are configured to fit into corresponding detents 1030 on an extension 1020 of a typical high definition multimedia interface plug 1000 to provide some interference between mated components and further assist in the retention of the standard high definition multimedia interface connector plug 1000 as mated within a typical high definition multimedia interface receptacle 20.
However, the common configuration of standard high definition multimedia interface connector plugs 1000 is susceptible to poor performance due to structural and operable deficiencies; the standard plugs 1000 tend to come loose. Although the common spring biased tabs 22 provide some resistance to unwanted retraction of standard high definition multimedia interface plugs 1000, ordinary bumping the connector plugs 1000 or associated cables while cleaning, dusting or moving electrical devices often loosens the standard high definition multimedia interface connectors 1000 from proper mating positions with typical high definition multimedia interface receptacles 20. Moreover, the increasing use of wall mounted flat screen televisions, out of necessity or for the sake of aesthetics, has led to the increasing placement of high definition multimedia interface receptacles 20 that face downward.
The downward orientation of the high definition multimedia interface receptacles 20 can further contribute to loose connections and signal loss if there is not sufficient friction between the plugs 1000 and the receptacles 20 to maintain contact as the associated standard high definition multimedia interface cable connectors 1000 fall off and become unplugged or otherwise disconnected due to the pull of gravity. Accordingly, a need exists for providing a releasably locking high definition multimedia interface plug.